A Series of Sadstuck Ficlets
by AnonymousFujoshi
Summary: This is a collection of Sadstuck fics I wrote. Each one is small and will have its own chapter, each about a difference character. RATED K TO T!
1. Chapter 1 - Halfway

_Sadstuck Fic 1 - Featuring Rose Lalonde as protagonist_

* * *

Halfway

Rose was scared.

She was terrified. Her skin had turned sickly grey, and her hair was snow white. She was shaking, and trying to shout to John, and  
she didn't know what had happened. She sounded like she made sense, but John looked at her in confusion. Was she dying? Was she a  
demon now? Why was everything black? So many questions ran through her mind.

She looked at her hands and wondered if they'd ever be the same again.

If they'd ever knit scarves. If they'd ever turn the pages of a book. If they'd ever write again.

Now bear in mind that this all was happening to a thirteen year old girl who's soul was much older than her. How else could you  
explain her wisdom and bravery? All of her friends had old souls. They coped well. But she was falling apart.

Rose knew she sounded devilish. She heard what her voice sounded like every time she tried talking. The black never really went away.  
It always stayed, even after that. She felt grim, she felt dark. She felt foreign in her own skin.

She felt dead.

And she was. Well, halfway.

Rose was scared.

But she wasn't scared because she didn't know what was going on. Oh no. She knew quite well what was going on.

Rose was scared because she knew she was dead.

Well, halfway.


	2. Chapter 2 - 3D

_Sadstuck Fic 2 - Featuring The Psionic as protagonist._

* * *

3D

The Psionic. That was his title. He knew he was gifted.

Just not as much as he actually was.

His head pounded. His eyes burned. His heart was ripping apart at the seams.

His red and blue eyes were bleeding. Yellow liquid was dripping down his face in pain. He felt like dying. He felt like he /was/  
dying. He couldn't do anything but give his entire life force to the woman who he loved. He gave all he could, all of the power in  
his gifted mind, all of the red and all of the blue, and all of the yellow.

The Psionic was psionic. And he knew it. And he was proud of his gifts.

But he was dying. And he wanted to. And he felt it. And he was happy he was.

Giving one's entire life force to pilot a ship. That's what The Psionic was doing. But it hurt. It hurt him so badly.

And so he let his head pound. He let his eyes burn. He let his heart rip at the seams.

And so he let himself die.

And it was the greatest gift he had. Because it felt the best.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bro

_Sadstuck Fic 3 - Featuring Dave Strider as protagonist._

* * *

Bro

Dave Strider looked at his bro. He did not cry. He did not scream. He just looked.

It hurt. It did. He'll admit it. It hurt like hell.

But no, he'd never tell you he'd cry whenever his server player was busy. He'd never tell you that he cursed the god forsaken game  
when no one was around.

He'd never tell you he missed his bro.

He just looked. But it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

He loved his bro. Like, a lot. But no one knew. Only he did.

So when he cries, it's because he can't let anyone know he loved his bro as much as he did. Because that would not be cool.  
And god forbid Dave Strider be uncool. So he just let it out.

A little at a time.

But it wasn't enough. It was never enough.

Dave Strider looked at his bro.

And he wished he could just talk to him one more time, and really tell him how much he loved him.

Because no one knew. Only he did.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sweet Moirail

_Sadstuck Fic 4 - Featuring Equius Zahhak as protagonist._

* * *

Sweet Moirail

Equius Zahhak was by no means a loving guy.

But when it came to Nepeta Leijon, he would curse his strength, no matter how often it came in handy. He wanted to touch his moirail  
without giving her a bruise. He wanted to hive her hugs, just as often as she did him.

But he didn't want to hurt her. She was so small. He knew that. He could easily snap her in half. But he loved her too much.

Although he'd stick to the rules, he'd break a few every once in a while. He'd give her a kiss goodnight as she left his hive.  
He'd tell her he loved her as she left to hunt.

But he wanted to be so much more physical with her than he could.

Equius Zahhak was by no means a loving guy.

Because he couldn't be.

But he sure wanted to be.


End file.
